Alternates
by anon1126
Summary: Mirror Lorca comes to the 'Discovery' universe with someone else and together they find a way to get home while creating relationships Lorca/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriel, where are we?" Aadya asked as she caught her breath and tried to look around and gather her bearings.

Gabriel sat up, dusting himself off as he looked at the wreckage all around them, while reaching for her hand, "It looks like a starship but not the one we were on just moments ago," he replied and added, "We need to keep moving."

Aadya took his hand and stood before following him through the ship's remains to find an answer as to where they were. Lorca moved toward the wall, something grabbing his attention, "Aadi," only he called her that, he said so she would look, "This is the Buran but what could have done this?"

Aadya shook her head, attempting to analyze the scene, "You've been investigating the spores with Stamets, haven't you?" she finally asked after they stood in silence, each mulling over the logical possibilities for their situation.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "What are you thinking?"

"I think we've somehow ended up in a parallel universe to our own but not ours," she said outloud, anxiety within her heightening with each breath she took, "If that's the case, I have no idea how we get back or what we do here," she revealed.

Lorca reached out and placed his hand comfortingly on her upper arm, "Babe, we'll figure it out. We've been against worse odds then this," he tried to get a smile out of her, "Help me find a computer."

"Why?" she asked reaching up to place her hand on top of his.

He grinned, only half his lips, "If we can find a database of this world then we can assimilate into our counterparts lives until we find a way to get back home," he explained, looking into her eyes while his own were overwhelmed with concern over her state of panic, "We're going to figure this out."

She nodded back, weakly, "I know...I just wish I knew what kind of world this was but we're about to find out and once we do, I think I'll feel better," she forced a smile as he trailed his hand down her arm until he had her hand and they walked through the ship's corridors together, in search of answers.

Aadya followed Gabriel until they reached a cabin, not completely destroyed in whatever happened. They walked through the permanently sliding doors and straight to the computer where Gabriel typed their names in.

Once he finished reading, he failed to suppress a tiny smile from curling across his lips. "What are you smiling about?" Aadya asked, shaking her head in her own lack of amusement.

"Our counterparts are very similar to us," he began as he turned the screen where she could see it, "Gabriel Lorca is the captain of the Buran and Aadya Ardra served Lorca as his Chief of Security and wife."

Aadya rolled her eyes, "I guess I have to give your proposal a more serious thought, don't I? So, what do we do? Reach out to their Starfleet with a distress call that everyone is dead but we survived?"

"You need to accept my proposal," he began as he stood back up and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "And, yes I believe that is exactly what we should do. Are you ready to play the role of my wife for this mission until we get home and I can make you my true wife?" his grin led on how much he was truly enjoying this situation as many negatives as there were before them.

Aadya ran her hand over his shoulder and down his arm where she placed a playful pinch, "Why yes, Husband," she added extra sweetness to her tone, "Make the distress call, Dear."

"This is going to be a lot of fun," he replied, reaching for her hand before he made the first move in their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Permission to enter?" Aadya asked as she moved through the sliding doors of her husband, Captain Gabriel Lorca's ready room.

Gabriel looked up from his work and smiled along with a nod before he spoke, "You do know that you don't have to ask to come in here?"

Aadya nodded, moving closer to him until she was standing behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders before massaging them, "Have you located Michael Burnham yet?" she asked, wondering how their plan to get back home would play out without Burnham's brain.

Gabriel leaned back into her touch as he replied, "I believe so and I've arranged a prison transport that should bring her to us, right where we want her. Are you becoming homesick?" he asked reaching for one of her hands to grasp it in his own.

"No, I am actually finding that I like it in this universe," she answered honestly, "The only part that I find hard to bear is the uniform but as long as you're here with me then I am at home."

Gabriel smiled to himself, standing from his seat and turning around to face her, "Aadi, those are my sentiments exactly. If I'd been stranded over here without you then I would be doing everything in my power to get back as quickly as possible but we can work through our plan slowly because you're here and as far as I'm truly concerned, you're the only thing from over there I need."

Aadya stood on her tiptoes so she could place a grateful kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment as their lips met before removing her touch to change the subject to a less tender one. "Will you be able to put your past with our Michael behind you in order to work with this one? I know what she did hurt you deeply and I don't want our mission jeopardized because of your ego," she confessed her fear at bringing Burnham on board.

"You're worried I'll try and kill her before she can fix our spore drive and get us home?" he asked, a quizzical yet amused grin across his lips.

She nodded, "That is exactly what worries me. She betrayed us just as we were about to strike against the Empress and she'd been with us only as a spy the entire time which makes me want to punch her myself but my anger doesn't go as deeply as yours and I know that. We just have to remember to separate this Burnham from ours because the one here has never done anything to either of us," she explained before taking a deep breath from blurting out so many thoughts at once.

Gabriel placed his hands on her shoulders, focusing his eyes to hers, "I will behave, my Dear," he began, "I know the Burnham here shares ours face but that is the extent of their similarities. I have always been able to compartmentalize my work from my personal life, except in the case of falling in love with you. So, unless love is the emotion I'm experiencing towards Burnham, we'll be just fine. Now, to another matter that's been on my mind, how have you done with making friends aboard the _Discovery_? I can't because of my position but it's important that we bond with these people so that they'll trust my leadership and you are my way to do that," he finished causing her to frown.

"I'm trying but these people are just so nice, to be honest," she explained, "They are all on this ship to explore the galaxy and ,even though, we are at war, they don't have the drive to exterminate the threat which is just causing this war to go on longer. I want to socialize but I'm finding it really hard to relate and I can't lie and say that I don't try and spend as much of my free time with you as possible," she confessed.

Gabriel smiled down at her, "I hate how much time I'm pulled away from you for all the meeting Starfleet has," he admitted, showing his annoyance, "They give me this ship and expect me to win this war but they insist on doing things their way, which is the wrong way if you want to win a war," he explained, sharing his feelings allowing some of the frustration to leave.

"I can think of a fun way to alleviate some of that stress you're carrying around," she teased, "but the Captain wants me to make friends," she added a pout for effect.

Gabriel shook his head, reaching out to grab her wrists gently and pull her towards him. Once she was in his arms, he placed a kiss on her hair before releasing her, "If I didn't have to reroute Burnham's transport, you would be punished," he threatened, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips all the way to his eyes.

"Perhaps later," she replied acting offended as she turned away, "Let me know when I need to meet the prisoners," she added before she exited his ready room and went back among the crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Burnham was on board, Gabriel was sure to offer her a position on the _Discovery_ that would allow her to stay and work on the Spore Drive once the other prisoners left. Aadya was Burnham's first experience on board and it was pleasant enough though Aadya could see similarities this Burnham held with her own.

Aadya chose to begin trying to make friends, as Gabriel had requested, and instead of dining with him that morning, she went to the main mess hall, picked up her meal and sat down at a table in hopes someone would join her.

As Aadya sat and played with her food, the sound of a chair being pulled out from under her table caused her to look up. She saw Lieutenant Sylvia Tilly, conveniently Burnham's new roommate, taking the seat across from her at the table.

"Good morning, Tilly," Aadya began, "How's your day going so far?" Aadya was terrible at small talk but she made her best effort and hoped Tilly would steer the conversation.

Tilly smiled brightly, as she answered, "It's really good so far. I think my roommate might actually become a friend and I don't have many so that's really exciting. What brings you in here today?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in response.

Tilly clarified, "It's just, you don't eat down here, ever, if my memory is correct, because you eat with the Captain. I was just wondering why you chose to have breakfast here," she finished, speaking faster and faster as she became more nervous.

"I wasn't offended at all by your question, just surprised, though I shouldn't be," Aadya replied, "I actually decided to eat here because I haven't really tried to meet anyone, much less make friends, and I wanted to change that."

"That's really cool," Tilly reacted, "I guess we're in the same boat but I would love to be your friend, if you don't mind someone who talks a lot, especially when they're nervous," she smiled as she got to the end.

"Tilly, I think we'd be great friends," Aayda echoed, "I have a lot more time on this ship without Lorca then I'm used to and I just can't sit around, all alone, anymore," she confessed, a little truth entering her mission.

Tilly smiled sympathetically, "He is very busy and Starfleet thinks he can win the war. How is it being married to him? Is he always that intense or does he have a soft side?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Aadya looked down as she smiled, "He has a soft side but he can't show it as the Captain because he'd be perceived as weak. He and I have been together for a long time and I can tell this mission has him more on edge then I've ever seen him," she explained.

"Aw, and you can't be there for him because he's so busy," Tilly sympathized, "We can totally have a girl's night if you need it. I know we don't have a lot of parties on the ship but the bar is always open and we can get a little crazy," she offered.

"You should invite Burnham too," Aadya added, "She probably isn't having much luck making friends either. Wanna try for tonight?"

Tilly nodded, enthusiastically before their conversation was interrupted by Aadya communicator, "Lorca to Ardra," they heard Gabriel's voice.

"Ardra here," Aadya replied, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

There was a pause before he replied, "Your needed in the holodeck."

"Be right there," she answered, "Ardra out," Aadya ended the comm before looking at Tilly, "So, are we on for tonight? We can meet here around 8."

Tilly smiled, "Yes! I'll ask Michael once I see her. Have a great day!" she said causing Aadya to give her an awkward smile in reply as she left the cafeteria and headed for the holodeck.

Aadya reached the holodeck and placed her hand on the scanner outside the door until the doors slid open and she walked in. Gabriel was waiting for her with a grin across his entire face.

"Yes Captain?" she asked as she moved toward him, closing the gap, almost.

"Well, I've been thinking over our time here and I realized we haven't been able to train for combat and since we may be getting back soon," he prefaced, "I thought we could use this to practice."

She taunted him with a half smile, "That's almost as fun as what I thought you brought me here for, but it's time together so I suppose I'll take it," she added before remembering, "I made a friend today and we're going to have drinks tonight."

Gabriel's eyebrows raised as his mouth curved into a grin, "You're going to be fun tonight, aren't you?"

Aadya moved toward him and slapped his arm, "Let's get this training started," she said trying not to laugh before she moved to his ear and whispered, "I think I'll be a lot of fun tonight," she enticed just as she moved to his neck, placing kisses across his skin until she reached the end and stood back to look at him.

His eyes were closed but they opened as he shook his head, "If I wasn't worried about this training, you would be paying for that," he admonished her, playfully before speaking to the computer, "Computer, set up a simulation for hand to hand combat."

"Starting simulation," the electronic voice replied as the room began to change and was replaced with a room filled with armed soldiers.

"Who do you think takes out more of these guys?" Gabriel taunted as he took a defensive stance while Aadya did the same.

She laughed, "I guess we'll find out," she answered as the first soldier reached her and struck for her chest with a knife.

Aadya raised her leg, knocking the knife out of his hand before catching it with and rushing forward, stabbing him in the throat before pushing him aside and grabbing the next one. She turned to catch a look at Gabriel and almost lost focus on her own fight as he deflected each move. 'Has it been that long since she saw him fight?' she thought to herself before moving back to overpowering her assailants.

Aadya was out of breath as the simulation came to an end and when she looked at Gabriel, she saw he was unaffected, "Have you been doing this without me?" she asked, between haggard breaths.

He shook his head, moving toward her, "No, I guess I was just the better fighter since my skills haven't diminished since we arrived here."

She rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him in an attempt to comfort, "I think you are better because those defensive moves you were using were things I've never seen," she admitted, hating to inflate his ego but knowing he was more likely to show them to her if she did.

He smiled cockily, "Maybe next time I can try to show you some," his tone was filled with arrogance.

Aadya took a deep breath, hoping to gain her bearings while pulling out of his grasp, "How about you show me now? You never know when I might need your special skills," she added the last part to bring him down, if only just a small amount.

Gabriel began to shake his head, "You're already winded which means you need a break."

"If you let me get off that easily then you aren't the Captain I know," she challenged, "Would you let an officer you weren't married off easy?"

"Dammit, of course not," he groaned as he stepped away and took on an attack position, "Are you ready? Just stop me however you think you should for now and then I'll show you my secrets."

Aadya nodded, moving into a defensive stance, waiting for him to make his move. Gabriel stepped toward her before quickly raising his left arm readying for a punch. Aadya saw it coming, raising her own arm, making contact with his fist using her wrist, throwing him off balance while she resumed her defensive stance.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" she asked as he regained his balance and smiled at her, "Maybe," was all he gave her.

He began pacing around her in circles to throw her off guard before he attacked from behind, wrapping one arm around her neck with the other trapping her arms, "What are you going to do?" he whispered.

She reached her hands as high as she could from his grasp and felt the side of his face, grabbing his ears and pulling down. He let her go instantly, yelling, "Stop!" his voice showing his aggravation.

"Sorry," she apologized immediately once she was free, turning to face him.

He had a hold of his earlobe, shaking his head, "Why did you do it so hard? Training isn't a time for full force."

"Ears are so small," she defended herself, "I didn't know that tug would hurt as much as it did. Can I make it up to you?" she added a sweet smile to soften him.

"You're lucky I like you so much, but we are done for today," he replied, "I can't risk anymore injury since I have a meeting to get to tomorrow."

Aadya's face conveyed her surprise, "You're leaving the ship?"

"It's some strategy meeting," he informed her, "I'll only be gone for a day."

"Shouldn't your chief of security go with you?" she questioned, immediately in panic mode at the thought of him leaving.

He thought for a moment, "That's not a bad idea. We leave early so don't have too much fun tonight," he said to agitate her as he grabbed her and placed his lips to hers, his tongue slipping to hers for a brief second before he pulled back, "There's more where that came from if you get home early enough," he baited her as he walked out of the holodeck's doors, leaving her frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

Aadya made her way to the dining hall as she and Tilly had decided that morning and she was pleased to see both Tilly and Burnham waiting for her.

"Am I late to the party?" Aadya asked as she took her seat with them.

Michael shook her head, sliding over the martini Tilly had gotten Aadya, "We just got here a moment before you. How was your day?" she asked, a bright smile upon her face.

Aadya took a sip of her drink, "It was a day like any other. Let's not ruin this time talking shop, what are you guys doing on this ship other then work?" she asked.

Tilly smiled brightly, "I've been checking out some cute guys but none of them have made me want to ask them out yet," she began, "And, Michael has started letting me run with her every morning, which has been great for my fitness," she explained.

Michael smiled, adding, "Tilly wants to be a Captain someday so I've been working with her."

"That's right," Aadya started, "You were about to get your own ship when the war began. How was Georgiou as a Captain, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about her?" she asked, thinking of her own Georgiou.

Michael's face broke into a proud grin as she answered, "Captain Georgiou was an excellent commander and I aimed to be just like her. I miss her everyday," she seemed uncomfortable by the emotions she suddenly felt and quickly changed the subject, "So, Tilly who are these guys you've been looking at?"

Tilly blushed before answering, "I don't even know their names but I just think there are a lot of cute guys on this ship. And, I can't lie, I have a weakness for a man in uniform," she admitted, looking away.

Burnham smiled before speaking, "Aadya, you're married to the Captain, he is a hard man to get a read on. How did you two meet?" she asked.

It was Aadya's turn for her cheeks to redden as she thought back to the first time they'd crossed each others paths. "Well, if you must know," she prepared, "I was taking my exam to get a role on his first ship, the _Buran_ , when he walked in to evaluate us, himself. My nerves went through the roof but I kept my composure and executed each task as if I was alone, practising, and I got the job," she paused as a small smile crept across her lips, "Anyway, later I had a meeting with Gabriel regarding my results and he made it clear that he found me attractive but we had to keep things professional," she stopped again to let the story sink in.

Tilly was grinning over her drink when she asked, "So, if he wanted things to remain professional, how did you two end up married?" Tilly was engrossed in Aadya's story, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Aadya continued, "In the first weeks of our time on the ship, we had a mission where Gabriel beamed aboard another ship to negotiate and he went without me, against my advisement. When he came back, he was in rough shape and wouldn't go to the medbay, so I took him back to my cabin and treated his wounds," she paused for a slow sip of her drink before carrying on, "Somehow, thanks to the close proximity he and I had to practise for me to help him, his rule went out the window. I'll never forget him removing the gauze and antiseptic from my hands before he placed his hands on the sides of my face to pull me in and place his lips to mine. Everything has been history since that first moment," she finished her tale, glowing as she remembered their modest beginnings.

Michael spoke next, "That's a really sweet story. It's good to know that under all that war hostility, there's a tender man. He is still like that with you, isn't he?"

Tilly nodded, echoing her roommate, "Has he changed a lot since the war started?"

"I think we've all changed a little since the war," Aadya acknowledged, "But, he still has that sweet heart under there. It just takes a little more effort to reach, these days. I always hope that when we finally win this war, he'll be back," she admitted, "But, what about you two. Besides, your work aspirations, what are your goals for love and family?"

Tilly grinned as she spoke, "Well, I want to be a Captain but I also want a huge family with lots of kids running around. I know that's not the normal goal of Captain but there's something about having all those happy faces to come home to that makes it seem worth it," she explained.

Michael shook he head, "I don't think of those things because my time here is temporary. Once Captain Lorca is done with me, I'll go back to serving my sentence for mutiny and when that is done, then maybe I can visit the idea of love."

The mood was lowered after Michael's reply, but Tilly, trooper that she was, got up and got two rounds of shots from the bar. She came back and waved a finger in Michael's face, "Missy, you are not allowed to think so negatively while you're aboard the _Discovery_. This ship is about hope and it's the Federation's best chance so we are going to do shots and forget about anything that might be bringing us down, understood?"

Aadya grabbed two of the shots and smiled, "I will drink to that!"

Michael let down her guard, as well, and grabbed two drinks, raising them for a toast, "To new possibilities and an end to the war!"

Tilly and Aadya agreed and they slammed their drinks together before each did two shots before going back to their drinks, chatting more until the late hours of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Gabriel turned on all the lights in their room regardless of how much they'd hurt his eyes as well. He received groans from Aadya who was pulling the blankets over her face.

"Why do you have the lights so bright? I know it hurts you too!" she complained as she felt his weight as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

"How much did you drink, Aad?" he asked, pulling the pillows and covers from her face to see her scowling back at him.

She frowned before answering, "Michael brought us down with her lack of a life and we did a couple rounds of shots after a few martinis," she revealed, earning a frown from Gabriel.

"Did you forget we had a mission this morning?" he asked, running his hand over her hair, "I'm sure we can cure you with something on board," he added, offering aid in any way could.

She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'll get in the shower and prepare for our mission if you'll go find me this magic you speak of," she set out a deal before him.

Gabriel laughed softly before nodding and placing a kiss on her forehead, "I agree to your terms Mrs. Lorca but you need to be in the shower before I leave the room. I know you better then to think you won't be back under the blankets the moment I disappear."

"You know me too well," she grimaced as she got up and walked into the bathroom, throwing her pajamas back out into the room before immersing herself in the hot water.

Aadya got out of the shower, feeling only a marginal amount better then she had when she saw Gabriel walking back in as she was pulling on her uniform, "Did you find something to cure me?" her tone slightly mocking.

He handed her a handful of pills and a glass of water, "This won't fix you 100% but you'll feel much better. Do you need to do anything else before we leave? The shuttle is ready when we are," he added, hoping she was close to being set.

Aadya nodded, "I just have to pull these curls up," she revealed, pulling on her second shoe before heading back to the bathroom to fix her hair, joined by Gabriel.

He traced his hands over her back before reaching her neck, "I wish you could wear your hair down like in our universe," he admitted, "That is one of the many things these people do so very very wrong," he finished before placing a kiss on her, now bare neck.

She shivered from his touch, whispering, "Don't start anything you can't finish. Let's go get this meeting over with," she added, her voice normal volume and more firm.

Gabriel grinned as she turned to face him, "Did I get you a little excited, Dear? I remember you doing a similar something recently but coming home too intoxicated to finish," he teased before offering her his hand to head to the shuttle.

Their shuttle ride was uneventful, mostly because Aadya took a nap on Gabriel's shoulder. They reached the meeting location where Gabriel woke her up, "My Dear, we're here," he whispered into her ear, leaning over her head, "We need to be on our 'A' game now."

She shook off the sleep as she sat up, letting out one final yawn, "This is your fault for asking me to make friends," she retorted as they exited the shuttle and entered the conference, Aadya taking her place along the edge of the room.

Aadya watched as the other superiors joined Lorca and took their seats around the room, the last to arrive was Admiral Katherine Cornwell.

Once she took a seat, she began the mission and her tone made it clear, to Aadya anyway, that Gabriel was not going to like her thoughts.

They began by allowing Gabriel to explain the _Discovery_ ' _s_ success and how he believed they were just scratching the surface of their capabilities.

"Your role in the war has not gone unnoticed," Cornwell began, "Starfleet wants to put your spore technology in every starship in the fleet," she was interrupted.

"I had Lieutenant Stamets send his schematics in once we had our first successful jump," Lorca added, holding up the behavior of his crew.

"Yes, we got them," Cornwell continued, "We are now looking for tardigrades all over the galaxy and we believe it's time for the _Discovery_ to take a backseat until we can get other ships up to her level. The rest of the fleet will pick up the slack while you and your team are on the sidelines."

Lorca shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "That's a lot of slack."

"We can handle it, Captain," she replied, Aadya noticing a tension not usual between them, "You're ship will become a target if we leave you out there as the only one, so until further notice, the _Discovery_ is benched. Anything else?" she asked.

The room filled with shaking heads so Cornwell spoke, "Meeting adjourned." Aadya watched her get up and leave with the others before she took a seat next to Gabriel, running her hand over his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "We can still get involved. What are they going to do to us if we save lives?"

He pulled out his tool to relieve his eyes, frustrated as he treated the pain of this universe, "This is just the last thing we need right now but like everything else, we'll get around it," he said, comforted by her smile.

The sliding doors opened again and the room filled with bright lights causing Gabriel to groan loudly, "Turn them down!"

The lights dimmed once more as Cornwell appeared, "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I see you brought your better half," she gestured toward Aadya as if she was there but not in the room.

Gabriel nodded, "Of course, she's my head of security and if you're right about the target on my back I need her," he replied, "Nice meeting, by the way, I'd call it an ambush."

"Starfleet is merely looking out of you, your ship and your crew," Cornwell replied, "As your friend, I think it's smart for you to take a backseat."

"Anything else you wanted?" he asked, his tone filled with annoyance.

Cornwell grinned, looking to Aadya for a moment, "I was actually also wondering if our little arrangement still stood," she began, "I know you and Aayda chose to marry even with your and my history but are we still agreed that I can have you when I want?" she finished, looking directly at Aadya at that point.

Aadya shook her head, standing from the rage building within her, "I'm not sure why I would have agreed to such an arrangement but it's most definitely off now," she said, strongly, "Gabriel and I have never needed anything on the side to keep us happy and we are not planning to start now. Do you understand, Admiral?"

Gabriel added, "Yeah Kat, I know we have a past but I don't imagine things like that working very well," he continued, "I love Aadya and I don't need anyone else. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

Cornwell inhaled deeply though her nose before speaking, "When you two got married it seemed to be a deal of some sort between you two but if I'm mistaken then I will stay out of your relationship," she apologized, "Feel free to head back to your ship when you're ready," she added before standing and leaving the conference room.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel and Aadya boarded their shuttle, the pilot preparing for the flight back to the _Discovery_ , as they took their seats.

"Can you believe all of that? They want us to take a backseat and the Admiral thinks she can sleep with you when she wants," Aadya began, airing her emotions, "The other me must be insane to allow such a thing."

"Sh," Lorca urged, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "She's never been with me and I'm the only Lorca you need to have jealousy from. I agree that it was very strange but you don't need to be this upset, understand? We'll be back soon and you can sleep off the rest of your hangover," he placed a kiss on the top of her hair.

She nodded as she leaned into his touch, "I'll just be relieved when we get back to the _Discovery_ , as crazy as it may sound, she feels like home."

"I understand what you mean," he agreed as he pulled her as closely to his body as he could.

The shuttle was halfway back to their destination when the sensors began sparking, the computer said, "Incoming warp signature detected. Klingon ship identified," it announced as the shuttle was surrounded by green lights.

Aadya was immediately awake as she stood and grabbed blasters off the wall, throwing one to Gabriel and one to the pilot, "We have to stand our ground or they will kill us on sight," she instructed as the door to the shuttle began to open.

Three Klingons were on them instantly, Gabriel and Aadya fighting them off without hesitating but the pilot was killed on sight.

"Captain Lorca and Commander Ardra, what a lucky find," the Klingon said, in his own language, once Gabriel and Aadya were defeated and in their grasp.

The Klingons dragged them by their throats through the halls of their ship until they reached a prison cell and threw them in.

Aadya hit the ground and quickly sat up to get her bearings, Gabriel doing the same as he moved toward her, "Are you alright?" he asked, running his hands over her, checking for injuries.

Aadya shook off his concern, "I'm fine, Gabriel, how about you? You have a laceration on your forehead," she noted, reaching to up to it gently with her fingers.

He nodded, "It'll be alright until we find a way off this ship."

"You won't be leaving any time soon," another man said as he appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked, his eyebrow raised on the uninjured side of his face.

The man smiled at the couple, offering his hand, "Harcourt Fenton Mudd, Harry for short. I've been here for a very long time so if you two stick by me, you'll get out in one piece," he revealed.

"What are you in for?" Aadya asked, "You're a civilian. It doesn't make sense for the Klingons to find you at all."

"Well, if you must know," Harry began, "I fell for a woman, my dear Stella, way out of my reach and I took out a substantial loan to impress her father. Things were going well until I got behind on my payments and wound up here, as a bounty. What about you two?"

"We are from a dangerous ship to the Klingon's war efforts," was all Gabriel said before the doors opened and the Klingons threw in a man, fresh from torture.

The Klingon spat, "Choose your pain."

"Captain," Harry advised, "Let me handle this," he offered before pointing to the man suffering on the floor.

Aadya and Gabriel watched as the Klingon beat the man mercilessly until finally smashing his skull with its foot, ending his misery and then leaving the room.

"What the hell was that?" Gabriel asked, disgusted even from their own torture on his native world.

"The Klingons enjoy turning us against one another by making us sacrifice the others for punishment," Harry replied, "It guarantees that we never form bonds and plans."

"These creatures are disgusting," Aadya commented, "We need to make a plan to get out of here before they pick us for the beating or the torture," she added, "They'll take me first in an attempt to get to you."

Gabriel grasped her shoulders with his strong hands, "I won't let them hurt you, my Dear, trust me. We just need to make a plan," he reassured her.

"Your comforts cannot protect her in here," Harry corrected Gabriel before he took a seat back on the bench near to the one window in their cell, resuming silence.

After what felt like hours, the Klingons came back and opened the cell doors, "Commander Ardra, our Captain would like to see you," they uttered, their sloppy words making it sound even worse then it was.

Gabriel began to grab her arm and prevent her from being taken but she stopped him, "If it's not me then they'll take you and you no more," she advised, "My job as Chief of Security is to keep you unharmed," she finished as she got up and allowed them to grab her arms and take her.

The dragged her through the halls, Aadya making mental notes as they went, until they reached a new room where they brought her in and strapped her to a standing table.

"You'll enjoy this very much," on the guards laughed before they left and a female Klingon, their commander, took their place.

"You are quite the prize for us," she began, "Not as much as your husband but we know he'll give up anything to keep you safe."

"You're wrong about that," Aadya challenged her captor, "We love each other but Starfleet's needs outweighs that. Do your worst," she finished.

The Klingon laughed, "I am L'Rell and you are Aadya Ardra, wife of Gabriel Lorca and Chief of Security on the _USS Discovery_ which means even the little you may know will prove of use to myself and my people. Shall we begin?" she asked, picking up a long hooked knife as she looked at Aadya.

"As I said before," Aadya said with a strong tone, "Do what you must but this will prove useless."

"We'll see," L'Rell replied before dragging the blade across the front of Aadya's arm, drawing just the smallest bit of blood as she did so. "Now, that won't scar too badly but what I do next will certainly damage your human good looks."

L'Rell grasped the blade firmly in her hand before moving to Aady's legs, sliding up the leg of her uniform. She sliced the blade across the back of Aadya's ankle, just above her achilles tendon causing Aadya to scream out in pain.

"Didn't like that, did you?" L'Rell asked as she got back up to face her victim, "Anything you'd like to tell me about your husband's super ship?"

Aadya shook her head, "I will not tell you a thing so you can go ahead and slice me up anywhere you see fit."

L'Rell frowned, yelling for the guards, "I am going to send you back for now to see what your Lorca thinks of this and then, next time, I'll know how far I must go."

The guards tore Aadya off the table and dragged her back to her cell, throwing her in once the doors opened. Gabriel was at her side immediately, concerned by the visible blood.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, pulling her into his lap as he sat on the floor.

Aadya put away her emotions as she answered, "She cut my arm and right above my achilles but I told her nothing she could do would get you to talk," she said, her tone firm, before she asked, "Any work on a plan to get out of here?"

Gabriel wanted to know more about her injuries but he knew she need to focus on the mission, "There's another prisoner here and he and I came up with something," he replied, "Next time the guards show up, just wait and watch. You'll know when it's time to move." Against his better judgement, he asked once more, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Gabriel," she grasped his face in her hand, "If I give in to how that Klingon bitch made me feel now, I won't make it out. So, for now just accept that I'm ok. Can you do that? I won't lie and say I'm not a little turned on by your protective concern," she whispered the last part in his ear.

"If only," he whispered back as he helped her to the wall where she could rest against it. He used whatever scraps of fabric he could find to tie off her wounds before sitting next to her to await his plan.

The day began to pass but the guards showed up toward night, as they always did. They walked in and Harry, Gabriel, Aadya and the new guy, to her, Ash stood.

"Choose your pain," the Klingon yelled, urging them.

Lorca shook his head, looking away as it pained him to make a choice. Aadya did as he advised and stood and watched, barely able to keep her balance after the injury to her ankle.

"Choose your pain!" it shouted again.

"Choose me, Captain," Ash volunteered, Gabriel pained at his sacrifice as he closed his eyes and pointed at Ash Tyler.

"I support that choice," Harry added, relieved they hadn't chosen him after learning he'd been feeding information from the prisoners to the Klingons.

Aadya tried to look away as the Klingon began to thrash Ash but they forced each to look on. Ash was thrown to the same spot they'd killed the man when they'd arrived and Aadya cringed. But to her surprise and the Klingon's, Ash rolled away as the death foot slam was about to make contact and he and Gabriel took down the two guards.

"C'mon Aad," Gabriel urged once they were clear, "We've got get a ship of any kind and get out of here!"

"I'm ready to go," Harry added once Gabriel had Aadya at his side and Ash ready.

Ash shook his head, "Sorry Mudd, but you're staying. You not only betrayed people but did it to keep your own skin safe. Good luck," he added as he shut the doors.

Gabriel led them through the halls at Ash's direction until they reached the Klingon Raiders, loading into one and taking off.

"Better hope our girl is out there waiting somewhere nearby," Gabriel said flippantly as they flew out into space, quickly under pursuit from the rest of the Klingons.

"We won't last long out here," Aadya pointed out as she sat useless while Lorca manned weapons and Ash piloted their escape pod.

"We'll make it," Gabriel reassured her as they moved forward through the stars until they heard their comms pick up.

"This is the _USS Discovery_ ," the voice said, "Do you copy?"

Aadya shook her head at Gabriel's cockiness working out in their favor as she listened to him reply, "This is Captain Gabriel Lorca, three to beam, now!"

They began to dissolve until they were back on the _Discovery_ where Lorca ordered a jump and took Aadya straight to sickbay.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship did as Cornwell asked and stayed out of the main battle arena for the next few weeks and it had been so quiet, Gabriel allowed Tilly to plan a party for the crew.

Tilly walked up to Aadya as she was preparing for the day, "Are you coming tonight?" Tilly asked, a beaming smile upon her face.

Aadya shrugged her shoulder, "I'm going to try but since Gabriel probably won't go, I may stay on the bridge with him," she explained.

"If you ask me, I think it's stupid that ranking should separate any of us in a social gathering," Tilly replied, "It's about bonding as a crew and that should include everyone."

Aadya smiled, "I'll come down for a little while, ok? My only condition is that you help me set Burnham up with Tyler because I can't watch them flirt anymore," she added.

Tilly beamed, "Deal. See you in an hour!"

Aadya shook her head as she turned away to head to her and Gabriel's cabin to find something to wear since, for this occasion, she could get out of her regulation uniform.

She entered the room to see Gabriel looking over maps from their jumps. He smiled as he saw her, "Do you want to assist me with these tonight? I think I might know how we can use the jumps to get home," he added.

"I can help you later on but my presence has been heavily requested at the party tonight," she admitted, "That's only if you don't mind."

He shook his head, "Of course, I don't mind. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

She smiled before disappearing into their closet, emerging moments later in long, black wide leg bell bottoms with a slight black crop top where her shoulders were exposed but her arms and neck weren't.

"Are you just trying to tease me?" Gabriel asked when she appeared before him.

She shook her head, "Just trying to look like the wife of the great Gabriel Lorca," she tried to keep a straight face as she said it but laughed endlessly, finally regrouping as he was not amused, "You'll benefit later on."

He raised a brow, "I better," he softened and smiled, "Don't get too drunk this time," he instructed in a joking tone.

"Scouts honor," she replied before heading back down to the party to get a drink to loosen up.

When she walked in, Tilly was waiting for her with an extra large margarita, "Drink this quick!" Tilly advised, "You'll feel great."

"Until tomorrow, anyway," Aadya replied as she began chugging the giant drink and moving to the dancefloor as Wyclef Jean's 'We Trying to Stay Alive' began to play.

"C'mon Tilly!" Aadya shouted as she started grinding on her friend, polishing off her drink.

Tilly and Aadya threw their curly hair all over the place while they danced, Aadya laughing as she yelled, "How much tequila did you put in that?"

Tilly giggled as she answered, "It was three fourths tequila! Don't you feel good?"

Aadya smiled as she danced, "Gabriel is going to kill me and you are a very bad influence," as she turned to face Tilly and noticed Michael walking in, "Tilly! I see Burnham! Let's get to matchmaking!"

Tilly smiled as the two girls exited the dancefloor and cornered Michael, "Are you here for anyone in particular?" Tilly asked.

Michael looked at her quizzically, "How much have you had to drink?"

"We've only had one drink but this girl makes them strong," Aadya added, "But, we're both intrigued, when are you and Tyler going to stop dancing around your attraction for each other?"

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, "I'm here to work and then go back to my sentence."

"You could stand to let in a little fun," Tilly giggled in Michael's ear, under the assumption she was whispering.

"I'm on her side, Michael," Aadya added, "There is no reason to be a nun while you're here. Maybe you should share a dance with him."

Before Tilly and Aayda could add to their argument, Tyler showed up in the mix of women, "Hey ladies, can I borrow Burnham?" he asked.

Tilly and Aadya squealed as they said yes in unison, disappearing from the hopefully couple.

"Do you think we did it?" Tilly asked as the song switched to Al Green's 'Love and Happiness'.

"Look," Aadya said pointing to Michael and Ash making their way to the dancefloor before the song made her feel as if she was missing something essential at this party.

Tilly smiled as she looked on before getting distracted by another man, leaving Aadya on her own but she didn't mind as she snuck back to the bridge.

When Aadya entered the bridge, she saw Lorca in his chair and addressed him, "Captain," hoping she wasn't slurring as much as she thought, "May I see you in your ready room?"

Gabriel turned to look at her, still turned on by her look, "How much did you have to drink, Commander?" he asked, teasing her in front of the crew.

She smiled and held up one finger, "Now, will you come with me or not?" she was an impatient drunk.

Gabriel smiled, "Saru, you have the comm," he moved to grab Aadya's hand, "Come on, my Dear."

She allowed him to guide her into his ready room where he turned to face her, a mischievous smile upon his face, "What is this all about, Commander Ardra?"

Aadya smiled at his tone before she spoke, "Computer, play Al Green 'Love and Happiness."

"Yes, Commander," the computer's voice replied as Al Green's voice took over the room.

"I wanted to dance with you," Aadya revealed as the song was nearing it's beginning but Gabriel was ahead of her as he pulled her into his arms and began moving her across the floor.

Aadya laid her head against his shoulder while they swayed to the soulful music above them, "Did you really just have one drink?" Gabriel whispered, his breath grazing her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Tilly makes a strong drink," she replied, "I won't let her be the bartender ever again. The crew will be useless," she finished with a lough laugh which Gabriel loved to hear.

He ran his hand up her back into her hair, lingering in the curls he wasn't able to see as often as he was used to.

"Did you leave your party just to dance with me?" he asked as he remembered she wasn't due back for a few more hours.

She smiled against his chest, "I heard that song and all I wanted to do was be in your arms," she confessed, "Sue me for loving my man."

"I love it very much," he replied as he began placing small kisses against her neck causing her to inch closer to him.

Aadya unzipped his Starfleet jacket, pushing it over his shoulders to reveal his navy undershirt, running her hands over it to feel his toned his chest.

Gabriel's own hands had wandered down to her behind, grabbing it before moving his fingers inside her waistband, lowering them to the floor before pulling her into his arms, her bare thighs wrapped around his waist.

He set her down on his desk before moving to take off her top, unclasping the neck before pulling it off of her, revealing nothing underneath, "You were a naughty girl, weren't you?" he whispered against her mouth as she giggled and began undoing his pants, sending them down to the floor.

"I guess you really did like that look," she breathed as her hand grazed his readiness before he slid it into her, gasping as he did so.

He moaned in her ear before whispering, "We don't do this enough in this universe," as he moved in and out of her, slowly, enjoying the way her breath caught each time.

She gasped, "Stop teasing me, Gabriel," as she pulled him in, using her legs to trap him as she grinded on him, getting closer and closer with each movement, knowing he was feeling the same from the quickness of his breaths.


	8. Chapter 8

"Commander Ardra to the Captain's ready room," Gabriel's voice came over the comm as she sat with Tilly in engineering.

Aadya smiled as she rolled her neck, stretching the muscles, "That's my cue. Dinner later?"

"Of course," Tilly said with a smile as Aadya left and headed straight to Gabriel.

She entered his ready room and saw the maps he'd been reviewing for weeks up again, "Yes Captain?"

He shook his head, "We're alone, why do you always address me like that?"

"It's procedure," she replied without a second thought.

"I feel like I'm losing you to these people," he admitted his fear as he watched Aadya get closer and closer to the people on this _Discovery._

Aadya shook her head, "I'm looking forward to getting home but I've made the best of our time here and made friends. What did you need me for?"

He gestured to the map, "This is the key to get back and if I can convince Stamets to do a large number of jumps to allow Burnham and Tyler to get on board and discover the Klingon cloaking device. They get a big win here and we get to go home."

"How many jumps?" Aadya asked, looking over the map, "Stamets has been experiencing side effects from the jumps."

Gabriel replied, "One hundred and thirty-three."

Aadya couldn't suppress her gasp at his idea, "I'm all for getting home but what if that hurts him?"

Gabriel shook his head, "I know he can handle it but I need you to convince them it's going to work. I may be their leader but you have their trust," he added.

Aadya took in a deep breath and shook her head, "I'll run it by Burnham first and then move on to Tilly and Stamets, will that be sufficient? I know why you wanted me to make friends now."

Gabriel reached forward, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Don't think of it like that. We had to gain trust here in order to get home, but now we're finally close."

"Would it be so bad to stay here?" she asked, finally confessing a feeling she'd had for several weeks.

Gabriel raised a brow, "We haven't been here that long. You're already to throw away our old life and live amongst these people? They don't think like us at all and we have a mission to complete."

She nodded, "I know," she revealed, "I just wish I didn't like Tilly so much. Our Tilly is a real bitch."

He agreed, "You're right but it's our home and it's where we belong. Are you ready to finish this?" he asked, smiling at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, the longer we stay, the harder it will be. I'll let you know when everyone is on board."

Aadya walked to Michael's station and began discussing the Klingon's cloaking capabilities, steering the conversation to serve Gabriel's plan.

"If we had enough time," Michael concluded, "We could attain their signature frequency and find them, cloaked or not."

"Could we use the Spore Drive to change that from days to maybe minutes or hours?" Aadya asked.

Michael did some further equations before nodding, "If we made one hundred and thirty-three jumps, it could be done in ten minutes."

Aadya nodded, "Thank you, Burnham. I'll go speak with engineering regarding your findings."

Aadya left the bridge and made her way to engineering where she was grateful to find Stamets and Tilly together, "Hey guys, I have a crazy idea to put past you."

Stamets and Tilly both looked up only Paul speaking, "What kind of crazy idea?"

Aadya explained the jumps and how they would allow the team to find the frequency the Klingons were using to cloak their ships, ending with, "What do you think? Captain Lorca thought you two might be more receptive from me then him?"

Stamets stared at her, "You want me to make one hundred and thirty-three jumps?" he went silent for a moment before adding, "There has to be another way to get the data we need."

Aadya shook her head, "I wish there were but this is our best chance. Can you do it?"

Tilly spoke up, "If we have medical on board then I believe it's possible," she explained before looking to Paul, "And, it depends on whether or not you're comfortable."

Aadya looked to Paul as he spoke, "I suppose it can be done but don't let Saru mess up any of the calculations and make this worth nothing."

"Understood," Aadya replied, "We will let you know when we're ready. Begin preparation of the Spore Drive."

Aadya made her way back to the bridge where she informed Michael, Ash and Gabriel that Stamets was on board. "They are only awaiting our signal," she finished.

Gabriel smiled at her before beginning to bark orders to the crew for the mission they were about to begin. He finished and looked at Aayda, grabbing her hand, "You did well. How would you feel about starting a family when we get home?" he asked, his question completely out of left field.

She smiled in reply as she gave his hand a squeeze and moved to his ear, "Let's make it home first."

The crew began their preparations and with jump one, Michael and Ash beamed aboard the Klingon Sarcogophys. Aadya stood by Gabriel's side as the ship made each jump, nearing the goal number.

"Stamets, you're almost done. Only four more," Gabriel assured his engineer through the comms before switching to Michael, "What's your status?"

'Transmitting last piece to you now," Burnham replied, "Three to beam out."

Lorca nodded, executing his orders before they made jump one thirty-two, firing on the Klingons and destroying their ships, including their prized sarcophagus, before making the last jump to a safe distance within Federation Space.

Lorca took a moment to transmit their findings to other ships in the quadrant and headquarters.

Aadya couldn't help herself as she jumped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You did it!"

"We still have one more to get us home, my Dear," he replied, his tone low and near to her ear, "I have to go talk to Stamets."

Aadya nodded, "I'm proud of you," she said with a smile as he disappeared into the lift. She knew the next jump would take them home and her biggest concern was that they were ready now, to take over. She feared they'd both grown soft since their time in this universe.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorca returned to the bridge moments later before he addressed the entire crew, " _Discovery,_ this is your Captain," he began, "You have all done outstanding work in this battle and we are headed back to base forty-six for a much needed rest. Prepare. Captain out," he finished as he shifted his comms to Stamets only, "Are you ready for our last jump, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Captain," Paul replied, "On your order, we'll make the jump."

"Black alert," Gabriel ordered as he sat back in his seat, Aadya standing by his side, her hand on his shoulder, as the ship began the jump before stopping suddenly with a jolt.

"Engineering, what was that?" Gabriel asked through the comm.

Tilly replied, "The computer registered it as an incomplete jump. I need medical for Stamets," she added before signing off to call.

Lorca looked to Burnham, "Where are we, Burnham?"

Michael scanned over her equipment before replying, "The coordinates are right, Sir, but the base is not here. Additionally, the hull frequencies on the debris surrounding us is slightly different from ours."

"What does that mean?" Lorca asked, his patience wearing thin.

Saru interjected, "Captain, it would appear, although thought impossible, we are in a parallel universe."

Lorca raised a brow, "It's not unheard of but it's never been tested. We need to access the data from this world in order to make a plan to get back home," he began, "Tyler, use a shuttle and see if you can get a computer off any of these ships. Burnham, stay on comms with him and walk him through it."

The crew nodded as they began executing his orders until they had something to work with onboard. Michael was surveying it and she found that Tilly was their Captain. The Gabriel and Aadya were criminals on this universe for mutiny and the murder of Michael Burnham.

"Captain, I have an idea," Michael suggested after reviewing the facts, "I believe our best chance is to go before the Emperor and say that I lived and I'm bringing you two back for punishment. If we can get on the main ship, we may be able to get access to files that will allow us to go home."

Gabriel nodded, "That's a good idea. Figure out who the Emperor is and hail them with your plan. Be sure Tilly is prepared to talk this time," he added before Michael nodded and disappeared, leaving Gabriel and Aadya alone.

"Do you have a plan once we're aboard?" Aadya asked, "Everyone we had backing us is either locked up or dead."

Gabriel smirked, "We will let them out once they take us to the agonizers where you will be left out due to your condition. You'll be free to take out the guard and let us all go."

"What condition am I supposed to have besides pain from you being in an agonizer?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, you're expecting, my Love," he replied, "And, even the Emperor wouldn't put a pregnant woman in an agonizer with the sterilization issues of our people," he explained, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting it on her back.

Aadya shook her head, "That's a great plan unless she tests me because I'm not actually pregnant."

"That's the beauty of it," Lorca replied, an almost evil smile creeping across his face, "I had Culber take you off your preventive supplements so you are most likely expecting. You said you wanted to start a family when we get back," he added, as a mask for his behavior.

She was furious but this wasn't the time for them to fight, "We'll discuss this later, do you understand?" she threatened to which he nodded, "I'm going to get a test before we head to the ship."

"Good luck," he wished her before he leaned down and placed an appreciative kiss upon her lips, parting to confess, "I've wanted to have a family with your since the day we met."

Aadya didn't have anything to say as she gave an awkward smile and made her way to sickbay where Culber was looking over a comatose Stamets.

Culber looked up, "Commander Ardra, what can I do for you in this time of crises?"

She nodded, "Can you give me a pregnancy test? I just found out my preventive methods haven't been working."

Culber nodded as he got a tricoder and gestured for her to lay down before he ran it over her abdomen, listening intently at the beeps before he turned it off and allowed her to sit up.

"So…" she said, annoyed by his silent demeanor though she understood it.

Culber came back to her and nodded, "My apologies, I got distracted by Paul's stats but you are pregnant. Congratulations," he added, causing her to frown.

"Guess they don't lie when they say it'll happen when you least expect it," she replied, "Gabriel and I tried for two years before the war and then backed off because of the world and now, here we are."

She made her journey back to the bridge where she saw Michael and Gabriel preparing to make the journey to the Emperor's ship which meant she needed to as well. She raced to her closet and put on a simple civilian look before moving back to get handcuffed.

The Emperor beamed them aboard her ship where she requested Burnham, sending the other two to prison as expected.

The guards began to move Gabriel and Aadya to the agonizers when Gabriel interjected, 'You can't put her in those things because she's pregnant," he revealed.

Aadya nodded, "I am, you can run the test yourselves."

The men shook their heads, "Watching you get tortured will be punishment enough for her," he said as the guards set them up and left them with the one guard in charge.

Aadya looked to the man, "Excuse me, can you loosen these? I'm expecting and their adding to my anxiety which is making me more nauseated."

The guard rolled his eyes as he moved over and undid her restraints only for her to immediately wrap the chains around his neck, snapping it without any effort.

She opened Lorca's agonizer first, freeing him. He walked over to her so she could take off his restraints, "So, you went with my plan?" he asked, his words faltering from the agony, "Did you have a plan for the test?"

"Like you said, it shouldn't be hard to prove," she replied as they moved through the agonizers to find their supporters, "I'm pregnant so they could have tested if they wanted."

Gabriel stopped in his tracks, "You really are?"

She nodded as she freed people who couldn't believe they were alive. "How do you feel?" Gabriel asked once they were in close proximity again.

"The same," Aadya answered, "Culber said I'm only around eight weeks and I may not experience any symptoms for another week or two. How do you feel about this news, even though you had more time to prepare?"

"I couldn't be happier," he revealed, leaning to her and placing his lips to hers as they finished freeing the last of their people.

Gabriel addressed his troops, "Ok, this is our last chance. We are going to take them down from the inside out. I have traveled to an entirely different world with Aadya and back and if we can do that, we can do anything. We march on the throne room, ready?" he asked, his tone enthusiastic.

His people cheered as they began their takeover of the main ship off the alternate universe's government.

Gabriel shielded Aadya at each step of the battle, newly concerned for her well being, as they finally reached the throne room, entering it with ease to find only two guards with Burnham and Georgiou.

Gabriel addressed them, moving to the center of his troops, keeping Aadya behind him, "Surrender peacefully and this can be easy," he offered, knowing they'd taken everyone except those in this room.

Michael was looking at the members of her crew she thought she knew, betrayal written all over her face, "Georgiou tried to tell me you two were from here but I said there was no way. I was a fool," she admitted as Gabriel moved forward.

"What do you say, Phillipa, do you want to go down fighting or graciously handing over your title?" he asked, Aadya moving to his side, stepping forward to Michael.

"Have the _Discovery_ beam you to them when this fight begins," she instructed as she handed her a file, "This has everything you need to get home. We just wanted to come back and I'm sorry if you got hurt in the process."

Michael didn't reply as she used her special made communicator to hail her ship. They were ten minutes out of range and just as she received the news, all out war broke out.

Aadya took down the guards while Michael watched as Georgiou and Lorca began a hand to hand combat that would go down in history books, if recorded.

"Burnham," Saru's voice came through as Michael watched Lorca shove Georgiou in her direction, "We're ready to beam you aboard."

"Go ahead," Michael replied as she grabbed Phillipa at the same moment Gabriel lunged forward, taking her back to the ship with her, leaving Gabriel the winner by default.

Gabriel reached for Aadya's hand, walking with her to the throne, their vast army of supporters standing at their feet, "We are your new Emperor and Empress," he announced, "If anyone has a problem with that, they will be put to death. Now, leave us!"

The room cleared, leaving Gabriel and Aadya alone, "Are you alright after all that combat?" he asked, placing his hands tenderly on her face and abdomen.

"I am fine, Emperor Lorca," she replied, "Even though you knocked me up without my permission, I'm glad to be by your side," she added, placing her lips gently to his.

"We will improve this world, my Queen," he promised, declaring a goal for this universe.

"I trust you, Gabriel," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against chest, soothed by his heartbeat and steady breathing.

The End


End file.
